Before They Were Scouts
by Azura's Kittie
Summary: This is before Haruka and Michiru become scouts. Michiru has an abusive boyfriend and Haruka is starting to realize how special Michiru is to her. M&H WARNING: contains lemons in future chapters
1. Beginning

-1**A/N: Okay, so most of you are either waiting on new stories from me, or you just so happened to come across another one of my awesome fan fictions.**

**This one is to the Sailor Moon fans. It's all about Haruka and Michiru. To the fans of the two most incredible Sailor Senshi, please don't flame me on certain parts. **

**Contains rape, language, and some sweet lemons.**

**Title: Beginnings**

**Chapter: 1**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haruka brushed her fingers through her sandy golden hair. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, slipping on her uniform jacket for school. She eyed the mirror, giving herself a fake smile before grabbing the keys to her motorcycle. She went out the door to her apartment, locking it behind her. She ran down the flight of stairs of the two story building. In the parking lot next to the apartment, stood her navy blue bike. Pulling her helmet on, she mounted her bike, turning on the engine. Leveling out, she pulled out of the small parking lot and sped towards the high school.

Haruka pulled in front of the school, turning off the engine to the motorcycle. She heard some giggling from the freshmen girls, but put it out of her head. There was one freshmen girl that she was keeping an eye out for, but none of the silly ones standing nearby.

"Haruka!"

Haruka turned around to see a another freshmen girl running towards her. Haruka smiled warmly as the sea-green haired girl smiled back.

"Michiru, how are you today?"

"I'm just wonderful, Haruka."

Haruka smiled at her again. Michiru was much shorter than Haruka, her wavy hair gracing her shoulders.

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka always smiled at her kindly, treated her as though she were special. But Michiru knew her current boyfriend hated Haruka. All the man did was say how Haruka was just posing as a woman to win the hearts of other women. Michiru knew he didn't make any sense, but she would usually ignore him.

"Michiru?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Haruka look down at her, a look of concern across her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Haruka leaned down, looking into Michiru's eyes.

"I'm fine. We should head to class now." Michiru smiled, leading the way up the stairs to go inside. The first bell had begun to ring, chiming throughout the school. Haruka opened the door to her and Michiru's advanced Japanese class. The second bell had begun to ring as Michiru took her seat and Haruka took her's, behind Michiru. Michiru turned around for a quick moment, smiling at Haruka and turning back around as the teacher sensei came into the room.

Haruka felt as bored as usual. She lightly drummed her fingers on the desk, listening to the teacher with the monotone voice. It was a freshmen class, but seeing that Haruka had decided to skip most of her own freshmen year, she was making it up in her sophomore year. She softly chewed on her pencil, blankly staring at the back of Michiru's head.

Michiru could tell Haruka was bored, she always was. She giggled to herself.

"Miss Michiru, is there something that you wish to share with the class?"

Michiru could feel a small blush crawling across her face.

"No teacher-sensei, I apologize." Michiru felt her blush starting to disappear as the teacher turned to continue writing on the board.

Michiru quietly tore a piece of paper from a notebook, writing on it.

Haruka cleared from her daze as a folded note was slid onto her desk. She looked at Michiru, then back at the note. Unfolding Michiru's note, she smiled.

"_Let's go to the café today after school. Unless you want to study tonight?"_

Haruka smiled, writing something on the backside of the note, slipping it on Michiru's shoulder. Michiru felt Haruka's warm hand and took the note.

"_Sure. But your place though, mine is a mess."_

Michiru smiled and nodded.

Haruka went back to her daydreaming, not paying attention for the rest of the class. She sighed as the bell finally had rang once more, telling the students to go to their next class. Haruka stood up, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Michiru had already left.

"_She's avoiding me.._"

Haruka sighed out loud. The giggling persisted as Haruka left the classroom. It seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Boys were always picking fights with her because all the girls wanted someone like Haruka. She almost hated all the attention.

"Haruka." She whipped her head around to a familiar voice.

Setsuna was standing nearby, looking right at Haruka.

"Setsuna, I didn't think I'd see you here anymore. I thought you transferred to Crossroads High."

Setsuna shook her head, her dark forest green hair flowing along her waist. Setsuna was a senior now, she had been the only one of the girls that Haruka could stand to be around. She was a mature young woman, ready to graduate and set out into the world.

"Haruka, so who is this young lady I've been hearing about? All the rumors are that you made a friend from the first year students. I'm glad, meeting new people is important."

Haruka shrugged at Setsuna, as she twirled her keys on her index finger.

"Yeah, Michiru. She's a good friend now." Haruka turned around heading towards the front doors of the school, "I'm too bored today to pay any attention in class. I'm going for a ride."

Setsuna gently laughed, shaking her head.

"The same old Haruka, that's for sure."

Haruka smirked. She knew Setsuna would normally lecture her about being in class in order to pass, but she also knew Setsuna would let her go anyways. Waving goodbye to her friend, she walked out the front doors of the school, down the stairs towards her motorcycle. She put on her helmet, getting on her bike once more. Starting up the engine, Haruka smiled. She loved her bike, loved racing and speed was her best friend.

Michiru looked out the window of her class in time to see Haruka speeding off.

'_I hope she doesn't forget. We're meeting later._"

**A/N: So….how's that for now? It's going to be a short one though, not as many chapters as my Inuyasha story. But it does have a plot to it, short and sweet….most of it.**


	2. The Boyfriend

**A/N: So yeah, not too much happening in the first chapter, just setting some basics down. I don't exactly have much internet to go on, mainly because the house that I'm watching, the owners didn't set up the internet properly, therefore I just type my stories up and get them on the internet when I get a chance to go home for a little while.**

**So you may have figured it out by now, but most of my stories are rated M for the "love" lol. **

**I figured out what I wanted to name the fan fiction, so it's called, "Before They Were Scouts".**

**Contains rape, language, and some sweet lemons.**

**Title: Before They Were Scouts.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The final bell had rung. Michiru picked up her bag, sliding her history book into it before slinging her bag onto her shoulder. She walked out of the classroom, heading to the stairs.

"Miss Michiru, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Michiru turned to see the music teacher walking up to her.

"Mrs. Higurashi, how are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I wanted to ask you about the upcoming concert. I would be honored if you would perform in it."

Michiru glanced down at the violin case she was holding in her hand. She knew people in the school would listen to her as she played during free periods and during lunch breaks. But to perform in front of a audience?

"I would love to Mrs. Higurashi, but I feel as though I might not be able to."

"Oh Michiru, your playing would be the highlight of the show." Mrs. Higurashi was almost begging. Michiru had the talent of a thousand students put together. No one could grace a note as well as this young woman standing in front of her.

"I will keep your invitation in mind, Mrs. Higurashi. Until then, I'm not quite sure." Michiru bowed her head and turned, continuing her way out of the school.

Pushing the front school doors open, she heard a familiar motor running. She turned to see Haruka on her navy blue racing bike, holding an extra helmet out to Michiru. Michiru smiled, walking over to her.

"Ready?" Haruka looked at her through the tinted shading on the helmet, shielding her eyes. Michiru nodded, climbing onto the bike behind Haruka.

"Hold on tight, I don't want you to fly off."

Michiru smiled, wrapping an arm tightly around Haruka's waist, holding her violin case tightly in the other.

They arrived shortly after at a nearby café. Haruka parked her bike, turning off the engine. Michiru hopped off, pulling the helmet off her head. She ran her fingers through the waves of her ocean hair, getting rid of her helmet head.

Haruka dismounted the bike, letting it sit on it's kickstand. She pulled her own helmet off, leaving it on her bike. She shook her own short hair, brushing it out of her eyes. She looked down at Michiru and smiled.

"So. How was the rest of school?" Haruka opened the door for Michiru, letting her walk in first.

"It was fine. Might have been a little better if I had someone fun to talk to."

Haruka slightly blushed, hiding her face for a moment until it disappeared. They sat down at a booth, as a young cheery red head girl came up to them.

"Hi there! What can I get for you today?" She smiled at Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka glanced at her, "I'll take a coke. Michiru?"

"A tea please. Any kind is fine." Michiru smiled at the cheerful waitress as she said, "Sure, be right back." and walked off towards the kitchen of the café.

"Is that a hint?" Haruka flashed Michiru a smirk.

"Is what a hint?" Michiru decided to play innocent.

"That you want me to stay in school?"

Before Michiru could reply, a loud booming voice echoed the café.

"MICHIRU!"

The girls turned to see a tall man approaching them. He had short black hair, and dark brown eyes. His face was filled with anger as he reached the table where they sat.

"Michiru, who the hell is this!?" He pointed at Haruka, "Are you cheating on me?" He roughly grabbed Michiru's wrist, pulling her up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Haruka stood up, her fists clenched.

"Matty, this is Haruka, she's a friend."

"A friend? This he-she is a friend?" He glared down at Michiru. She was trying to smile at him but her attempts were feeble.

He kept glaring at her, not liking the fact that she was hanging around some strange person, not to mention that she was taller than him.

"Listen you. Stay away from my woman. She ain't yours, she's mine. Got that?"

Haruka glared back down at the man. She felt a little better that she was slightly taller then him, but she was furious with the way he was grasping Michiru's wrist so tightly. Michiru was struggling to get away, but he started pulling her towards the door.

Haruka let them go. She knew she could follow them, find out where he was taking Michiru.

Haruka ran to her bike, yanked on her helmet and ripped the engine on, roaring down the road after Matty's car.

Matty pulled up in front of an apartment building. He got out, slamming his door shut. Walking to Michiru's door, he yanked her out as she had opened the door.

"Matty, please stop!" Michiru cried as he dragged her in his apartment. Tears were framing the edges of her blue eyes as he threw her down and slammed his apartment door shut.

"What's wrong Michiru? Why the hell are you crying this time?" Matty backhanded her.

Michiru lifted herself up on her elbow, touching her lip with her other hand, feeling the throbbing of blood leaving her body. She stood up, facing Matty but her eyes were not. She wanted to leave before it got worse but Matty was blocking the door.

She started panicking, seeing the look in Matty's eyes.

Matty was her boyfriend, but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone taking her away. Pushing her against the wall, his hand started roughly going up her skirt.

Haruka stood outside, waiting. She was straining her ears to catch something, anything. She thought she had heard some yelling but there were multiple apartments.

Matty had torn off Michiru's skirt, pinning her to his bed. He easily wrapped his head around her two tiny wrists, holding them above her head to tie them. He roughly bit her neck, causing her to scream.

Haruka had heard the scream. She bolted inside, trying to figure out which door was Matty's. Hearing loud crying, she ran to the last door at the end of the hall to the right. She started banging on the door with her fists.

"Open the door! Now!" She pounded faster on the door, hearing Michiru's cries and yelling for help louder now. Haruka started slamming her shoulder on the door. She heard a small crack and rammed it again, causing the door to fall from it's hinges.

Michiru heard the door being broken down, making her cries louder for someone to come help. Matty had almost all her clothes off, starting to unbutton his own pants. He yelled out as Haruka tore him off of Michiru. Haruka glanced at Michiru and felt pained at the sight of Michiru, this young beautiful woman, tied to a bed. Her wrists were being cut from the ties, her body was almost naked. Tears were flowing down from ocean blue eyes.

Haruka glanced down at Matty, he was started to get up from being thrown. He finally got to his feet, getting into a fighting stance. Haruka glared at him with disgust.

"Ha--Haruka…" Michiru whispered, her tears were becoming more rapid.

Haruka grew more angry, clenched her fists. She launched herself at Matty, punching his face, causing him to land on the floor once more. She was on her knees after him, throwing punch after punch until the man was unconscious. She stopped, raising her fists. They were covered in blood from hitting him so much. He was breathing, but he wasn't going to be waking up for some time.

Getting up, Haruka took off her school uniform jacket, covering it over Michiru. Michiru winced in pain as Haruka untied the bindings around her wrists. Michiru sat up, rubbing her chaffed wrists. She looked at Haruka, who was leaning over her.

"Michiru, I--" Haruka didn't know what to say. She never thought something this horrible would happen to someone like Michiru. She didn't deserve this.

Michiru looked at Haruka. Haruka wouldn't look back though. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka. Haruka looked at Michiru, in shock that she was holding her so tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you, Haruka. Had you not come, who knows what Matty might have done to me, thank you." Michiru didn't want to let go of Haruka, but Haruka pulled away.

She stood up, picking up Michiru's skirt and uniform top. Michiru stood up as well, taking the uniform from Haruka.

Michiru slid her shirt over her head, putting her arms in the short sleeves and pulled her hair out from the collar of the shirt. She put her skirt back on and found her shoes, carelessly tossed on the floor from Matty's angry rampage on her.

Haruka turned around to see Michiru dressed once more. Bruises were scattered on the girl's arms, neck and legs. Blood had stopped flowing from her neck where Matty had bitten her. Michiru was shaking now. She had taken in to account everything that had just happened.

"Michiru, let's leave. I'll take you home." Haruka gently grabbed Michiru's arm.

"This…this is my home."

"What?"

"I live here…with Matty."

"Well, then you're coming with me. It's not much, but I'm not leaving you alone with this trash." Haruka growled as she kicked Matty's unconscious body.

Michiru nodded, leading the way towards the apartment door.

Haruka followed her out of the building, walking over to her motorcycle. Michiru had stopped at Matty's car, opening the door to get her school bag and her violin case. Luckily it had not been broken when Matty had taken her from the café so roughly.

Michiru walked to Haruka, who had started the bike engine and was sitting on it, holding out the extra helmet for Michiru. Michiru climbed on behind Haruka after putting her helmet on. She held onto the violin case in one hand, holding it close to her body with her school bag strapped across her back. She leaned in close to Haruka, holding on tightly to Haruka with her other arm.

Haruka sped off towards her own apartment, getting Michiru as far away from Matty as possible.

**A/N: So! How do you like it so far? This is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction ever, so it might be a tad different. It's taking place before Michiru gets her transformation pen. For those who didn't see the series, Michiru gets hers first, then Haruka gets hers after helping Neptune in a fight.**

**So yeah. More to come and sorry it took so long to get it up.**

**There was a tornado warning in the area north of me, so the non-internet place I'm house sitting is where I've been currently stranded.**

**Well, when I get more reviews though, I'll update another chapter. The more reviews I get, the more happy I'll be for putting a new chapter up.**

**So click that little button below! **


	3. Wishful Thinking

**A/N: Okay. So I know a few of you out there want to hunt me down for taking so long. Truth be told, I work a lot. And when I work, I think of different ideas of how the story is going to roll. Then I forget those ideas…then my blocks arrive. So have some sympathy….please? **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Contains rape, language, and some sweet lemons.**

**Title: Before They Were Scouts.**

**Chapter: Three**

* * *

Haruka pulled up to her apartment. The ride seemed to take forever with Michiru holding onto her. 

'_Stupid scumbag. If he ever sets a block near her, I'll beat the bastard into a bloody pulp._' Haruka wanted nothing more then to ride back, to beat up the bastard that Michiru had lived with.

Michiru had slid off the bike without a word, her usual angelic smile was nowhere to be seen. It was though the goddess of destruction had ripped her apart. (_Heehee, I mentioned Saturn!) _Michiru was grateful that Haruka had stepped in when she had. Who knows how far Matty would of taken it this time. She shivered, not because of the slight chill in the wind, but of her thoughts.

Haruka slid a hand onto Michiru's shoulder. She didn't want to say anything. The poor girl had been through hell and back, and only moments ago when Haruka had broken down the door. She led the way to the main door of the apartment, walking up the stairs with Michiru to her apartment door. She pulled out her key, sliding it into the lock to unlock it. She opened the door, letting Michiru and herself in, closing and locking the door behind her.

Michiru was still silent. Haruka phished a glass from her kitchen, filling it with water from her fridge. She handed it to the quiet aqua haired girl. Michiru's hands were shaking now, she put the glass of water down on a table and sat down quickly on Haruka's couch.

"Michiru? What's wrong?"

"Haruka…it hurts.."

"What hurts, Michiru? Where?"

"My whole body.."

Haruka picked up the shaking girl and carried her into her bedroom. She laid Michiru down on her bed. Michiru's eyes were full of pain-stricken tears. Haruka didn't know what to do. She laid down next to Michiru and held her close. She brushed Michiru's hair out of her eyes. The tears from the goddess next to Haruka were starting to soak her pillow. Haruka turned Michiru over to face her. Michiru only sobbed as Haruka pulled her close, letting Michiru cry into her chest. Haruka gently kissed the top of Michiru's head.

"It's okay. I've got you, nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I won't let it."

Haruka gently hushed Michiru. The crying slowly stopped. Michiru whispered something to Haruka but she didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Do you promise?"

Haruka smiled at Michiru. The soft curls washed around Michiru's face as she looked up at Haruka.

"Yes, Michiru. I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka woke up in her bed. From last night, she remembered bring Michiru back here, but the aqua haired beauty was no where to be seen. Haruka lunged from her bed, tearing out into the living room of her apartment.

"Michiru? MICHIRU!" She yelled out. She jumped and whipped around to see the bathroom door opening. Michiru stepped out, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was wet, clinging to her skin like morning dew to a rose.

Haruka blushed, looking away.

"Don't worry me like that."

"I'm sorry…what's wrong?" Michiru took a few steps closer. She could have touched Haruka if she reached her arm out, but something told her not to.

Michiru remembered the night before, how Matty had hurt her one last time.

"Michiru?"

"Yes?"

"Last night…"

Michiru almost whimpered. She didn't want Haruka to remember that. How she had seen her tied to a bed, being forced.

"What about last night?"

"That wasn't the first time it's happened, has it? Has he completely hurt you?"

Michiru turned away, walking towards Haruka's room.

'_I guess it wasn't the only time._' Haruka thought to herself.

'_I can't answer her. Her face was full of pain when she saw me last night. I can't hurt her ever again._' Michiru felt as though tears would frame her cheeks once more.

Haruka followed Michiru into her room.

"Michiru?"

Michiru froze but relaxed when she heard the softness in Haruka's voice.

"Michiru, stay here with me. Please?"

Michiru looked at the tomboy. This woman was pleading for her to stay. It didn't seem like the Haruka she had met the beginning of high school. The tough woman who never wanted much to do with others. The tough woman who hated sitting in class all day, who longed to race with the wind.

She nodded her head and a familiar smirk graced Haruka's lips. Haruka walked up to Michiru and gently wrapped her arms around the angel. She lowered her head and placed loving kisses along the base of Michiru's neck. Michiru leaned her head back against Haruka's shoulder, enjoying the soft kisses from her. Michiru placed her hands on the arms which were wrapped around her. She slowly pulled away and turned to look at Haruka.

Haruka felt almost hurt when Michiru had pulled away. The tomboy blinked a couple times, her teal eyes filled with desire. She hadn't felt this strongly for anyone else, ever. Michiru was different. As though she were a goddess that was sent to complete Haruka's life.

"Michiru, I-" Haruka was cut off by Michiru's kiss. She hadn't been expecting that, but welcomed Michiru back into her arms. She deepened the kiss, caressing Michiru's back.

Michiru felt as though the goddess of time had stopped everything. She wanted to stay wrapped by Haruka's warm arms and sweet scent. Michiru broke the kiss though, and gazed up into the blonde's teal eyes.

"Michiru.."

"Hush my sweet." Michiru gave a small but loving kiss to Haruka's lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock went off beside Haruka's bed. Haruka woke up from her dream, forcibly. She growled at her clock, but as she went to turn it off, she noticed someone else was laying next to her.

Haruka's aqua haired goddess lay beside her, sleeping peacefully. The girl's wrists were still slightly cut up from the night before but the girl had an angelic feature to her face. Apparently Michiru had changed during the night because she was wearing one of Haruka's larger dress shirts. Haruka smiled, softly stroking Michiru's cheek.

"Haruka?"

**A/N: Okay, it changed originally from how I wanted….but anyways, sorry for taking so long!**


	4. New Hopes

**A/N: WOW. I realize I haven't updated since JUNE 2007! Damn…that's really a long ass time. Hahaha! So I've received a lot of your reviews, emails and a couple cries of threats. Those actually made me giggle. **

**Work, wrestling and a boyfriend has absorbed most of my time lately, but I've finally gotten some time to put out a new chapter. The story took a turn, so it is going a different route from what I originally planned, but I promise your going to love it! so this chapter is short, but when I get home from work tomorrow, I'm going to be planning out the next chapter. So….enjoy! **

**Contains rape, language, and some sweet lemons.**

**Title: Before They Were Scouts.**

**Chapter: Four**

**Previously**: _The alarm clock went off beside Haruka's bed. Haruka woke up from her dream, forcibly. She growled at her clock, but as she went to turn it off, she noticed someone else was laying next to her._

_Haruka's aqua haired goddess lay beside her, sleeping peacefully. The girl's wrists were still slightly cut up from the night before but the girl had an angelic feature to her face. Apparently Michiru had changed during the night because she was wearing one of Haruka's larger dress shirts. Haruka smiled, softly stroking Michiru's cheek._

"_Haruka?"_

Haruka had gotten up finally. She was sipping a cup of coffee, watching the news. She sighed to herself, hearing a news update about strange dark skies during the day.

'_Huh, this was the same time I rescued Michiru.._'

Haruka drank the last gulp of coffee in her cup, grabbing the coffee pot to pour one more. She heard hushed shuffling coming from her room.

'_She must have finally woken up_' Haruka put two small spoonfuls of sugar in her coffee, stirring it as Michiru stepped out from Haruka's bedroom. She was still wearing Haruka's dress shirt. The white shirt made Michiru's pale skin glow, her waves of hair seem more brilliant.

"How're you feeling?" Haruka looked over at Michiru.

Michiru shrugged and stood next to Haruka, who had been sitting on the kitchen counter. Haruka gazed into Michiru's cerulean eyes and could not see the same brilliant glitter that had always graced this angel's eyes.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka.. did he..?"

Haruka hopped off of the counter, gripping Michiru's upper arms but not enough to cause Michiru any pain. Michiru had closed her eyes and held her head down, refusing to look at Haruka for the fear of tears was beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Michiru, it's going to be okay. I'm here and I am not going to--"

"NO!"

Haruka had a look of surprise on her face. Michiru's usual kind eyes were replaced with rage.

"Michiru.."

"He hurt me! He has done it before many times and he WILL do it again! You don't know what he is like, Haruka! I fear for my life knowing he is still in it!"

Michiru had pushed Haruka away from her, wrapping her own arms around herself, embracing her own body, trying to shake the thought of Matty away but he still invaded her mind with every thought. She kept backing away from Haruka, shaking her head slightly. She slightly bit her bottom lip, wincing as she remembered being backhanded by Matty, her lip still swollen. She could still feel every pain aching on her body.

Haruka tried approaching Michiru again, this time Michiru didn't back away. Michiru was starting to cry hard now, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Haruka embraced Michiru, pulling her close. She ran her fingers through Michiru's hair and kissed her forehead.

"What if he finds me? I can't go to school..he'll find me there. I can't go anywhere, he will just find me again."

"No he won't."

Michiru looked up to meet Haruka's eyes once more. Haruka's firm gaze made Michiru feel stronger.

"He won't touch you ever again. I will make sure of that, I will protect you. I promise I will keep you safe."

Michiru let Haruka hold her still. Tears were still running from her eyes but Haruka's words gave her a sense of security. She knew that Haruka would not let anyone harm her.

"Michiru, we're going to leave Japan for now."

"What?" Michiru's crying stopped now. Shock consumed her, she never thought she would take the drastic measure of leaving the country completely.

"I have a racing competition in America anyways, and I want you to come with me. I refuse to leave you by yourself here. I have to leave in a few days and we're going to be gone for six months. There is a lot of training to build up for this race and we can enroll in one of the schools while we're there, okay? It'll be alright Michiru."

Michiru was still trying to absorb the thought of leaving Japan for so long. What had seemed like more then a minute in her mind, left like an eternity in Haruka's.

"Well?" Haruka had impatience in her voice, but her usual smirk slowing growing on her face.

"Yes. I'll go with you to America." Michiru nodded her head and Haruka picked her up and held her close.

"Haruka! Ouch! That hurts!"

Haruka quickly set Michiru down, forgetting the ordeal that she had gone through no less then a day ago. Haruka's smirk was full out. Even her teal eyes shined brighter then usual.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Your coffee is getting cold."

Haruka let out a noise of annoyance. The coffee was the last thing on her mind and she was still holding Michiru, just not quite as tight as earlier.

"Michiru, my silly woman, you are much more important."

Michiru blushed hearing Haruka's words. She still smiled though, she did feel more safe with Haruka. Haruka had pride and ego, but she knew when to let them go for Michiru's sake.

Michiru wiggled out of Haruka's arms and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Michiru giggled and turned around to face the tomboy's confused look.

"I can't just stay in just a dress shirt all day, now can I?"

Haruka felt almost offended but smirked once more, "You could just take it off and not worry about it at all."

Michiru listened to Haruka's bold words and just smiled sweetly, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt to show a small amount of cleavage. She kept her eyes on Haruka's blushing face and dropped her hands down to her hips.

"That's all you get!" Michiru giggled again and ran into Haruka's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Haruka still stood there, her mind screaming at her to run after Michiru but Michiru's tease froze her body. After a couple minutes, she finally shook her head after hearing her bedroom door reopening and a dressed Michiru stepping back out.

Seeing the look on Haruka's face, Michiru walked right up to her and gently kissed Haruka on the lips. Haruka seemed to snap out of daze completely to Michiru's kiss.

"What now?" Haruka asked as Michiru stepped back.

"Well, it might be a good idea to start getting ready to leave for America. I have no clothes or anything to bring with me."

Haruka groaned, "Don't say it.."

"Haruka, we're going shopping at the Crossroads mall!"

**A/N: Haha, had to leave it on a cute note. Plus it's almost 1am and I'm more then exhausted. I had an UNO tournament last night with some of the people in WAW and got pwned beyond belief. I didn't get home till almost 3am Hahaha and worked all day after!**

**New chapter to be up as soon as possible!**

**BTW, if your curious at all about the wrestling I'm in, its you check out the ROSTER, I'm Riley Coyote. also manager of the team, "Heroes, Hustlas and Hoes"**


End file.
